Delayed Burial
Overview *'Prerequisite': N/A *'Intersecting Quests': Innocence Lost *'Location': Loreius Farm *'Reward': 400 - 750 Description The road north of Whiterun is sometimes treacherous. Should you follow this path north from the city or visit Shimmermist Cave and journey due northwest from that location, you encounter a strange little man dressed as a jester, standing by a horse-drawn cart. Inspect the cart, and you’ll see one of its wheels has detached from the axle. On the cart is a hefty-looking wooden crate. The jester is named Cicero. He seems to be a little crazy but does need some help. He says the crate contains the body of his dear, departed mother (the Night Mother, presumably). They were on their way from Cyrodiil to her new resting place, but the wheel on the cart broke. Although the farmer nearby must have proper tools to repair the cart, he refuses to help, likely because of Cicero’s strange demeanor and dress. Cicero asks you to speak with Vantus Loreius, the farmer, on his behalf. There’s coin in it for you, too. Note: If you speak to Loreius first instead of Cicero, he will be in a bad mood, citing his suspicion of Cicero and that he doesn't want to get involved in any illegal activities by helping the fool. If you choose to help, he will then ask you to report Cicero to the Guard patrolling the road below his farm, initiating the "Delayed Burial" quest, but jumping straight to the second objective: Convince Loreius OR report Cicero. Objective: Convince Loreius to fix the wheel Target: Vantus Loreius, in Loreius Farm Head roughly west toward the Loreius Farm and locate the farmer and his wife, Curwe. Speak with Vantus Loreius and explain Cicero’s predicament. Loreius is extremely suspicious of Cicero, from his outfit to the contents of the crate he insists is his mother, and he doesn’t want to be caught up in anything. You can steer the conversation toward siding with Loreius or talking him into helping Cicero. As the conversation progresses, you realize you have two choices: convincing Loreius or reporting Cicero. Objective: Convince Loreius OR report Cicero Target: Vantus Loreius, OR Roadside Pale Hold Guard Convincing Loreius: Vantus Loreius is easily convinced that his suspicions are unfounded and that Cicero is simply an unfortunate character in need of his wheelwright prowess. Be sure Loreius agrees to this, and then return to Cicero to tell him the good news. Reporting Cicero: If Loreius has convinced you that Cicero is a suspicious character, head back down to the road and locate the Roadside Guard patrolling close by. Speak to the guard and make up any tall tale that is detrimental to Cicero’s character. The guard promptly strides off to arrest Cicero (who then begins ranting that you were no help at all and that Loreius will pay for his treachery), and you can return to Loreius to celebrate framing the man. Quest Conclusion You receive gold as a reward no matter who you side with. Items received: 250 - 750 Post-Quest Activities If you side with Loreius and inform the guard, once you join the Dark Brotherhood and return to see Vantus Loreius and his wife again, you’ll find them murdered on their farm. The culprit is unknown, although you have your suspicions. If you convince the farmer to help Cicero, the jester will remain on the road "waiting for Loreius with his tools" for seemingly eternity. This can be remedied by joining the Dark Brotherhood and meeting Cicero again, at which point he is removed from the road along with his coffin. Notes It is recommended you complete this quest before beginning Dark Brotherhood Quest: With Friends Like These... and joining the Dark Brotherhood, as Cicero has some additional words for you, depending on your actions during this quest. You may also gain additional favor depending on your actions here. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests